Enhanced 001 (2101 Apocalypse)
Backstory Jack Rogers was a skilled soldier in the military. He later enlisted in the government forces against an enhanced, Clark Shannon. As he raided Clark's base, Jack was shocked to find out that the government was now actually being controlled by Apocalypse, a terrorist group and all the attacks were orchestrated by the government, instead of Clark like everyone believed. Knowing the truth, Jack intentionally dumped the files onto the Internet. The terrorists quickly erased the information but around some people were aware already. The government executed all of these people and captured Jack. Jack managed to escape custody, and fought in a brutal fight on the highway. Jack was saved by Clark. However, his injuries could not be cured. Out of options, Jack told Clark to use the serum he used. It saved his life and granted him superhuman physical characteristics, but it heavily damaged his left arm, and it had to be replaced by a bionic one. Clark managed to put together a team, and Jack found out the government had created five enormous airplanes with 5000 military jets on each to destroy people who oppose them. He also discovered Clark's serum have been stolen. The team attacked the headquarters of Apocalypse. Jack and his teammate Riley, a wingman managed to hack into the systems. Their plan was to activate the weapons and use it to destroy Apocalypse itself. Jack took over the control room and announced that the government had been infiltrated. The army battled each other, while Jack and Riley started to destroy the incoming military jets. Jack hacked into four of the jets, but Apocalypse, apparently aware of their infiltration, cut off the connection of the fifth weapon, and sent men to fix the other four. They quickly stole one of the military jets and flew towards the fifth plane. Riley informed him he just found out the planes are called Apocalypse Aircraft (AA) but Jack said he doesn't care. As they were talking, Ivan Down, his original boss in the military, appeared and revealed he too got an improved version of the serum. Ivan destroyed Riley's jet pack and threw him off the AA, and kicked Jack off too. Jack managed to grab a metal beam and pull himself onto the AA. Clark told Jack that the Apocalypse agents are arriving and there is no time to relocate the weapons. Jack fired his machine gun at the control room, disabling the engine, causing the AA to freefall. Jack escaped on a jet, and arrived at another AA. He was confronted by an angry Ivan, who survived the fall with his superpowers. The two engaged in a brutal fight. As Clark's blast destroyed the AA, he and Ivan fell off the plane. Jack saved Ivan's life, who betrayed him, throwing him off the plane. His fate was unknown. Appearance Jack is tall and muscular. He's 6'2" and weighs 230 pounds. He carries a machine gun and wears a military uniform, though he removed the American flags after joining Clark's team. Personality What differs him from his teammates is that he possesses a great sense of morality. He saved Ivan from falling to death, despite he later noted he knew he would betray him at once. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with bionic arm Name: Jack Rogers Origin: 2101 Apocalypse Classification: Enhanced human. Age: 33 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, very good aiming skills, Regeneration (Low), his shield and armour are immune to magic Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Destroyed a small steel beam with a punch), higher with bionic arm Speed: Subsonic (Dodged a bullet) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Lifted three heavy steel beams), higher with bionic arm Striking Strength: Wall Class+, higher with bionic arm Durability: Wall level+ (Traded blows with Ivan Down). His bionic arm can take up to Large Building level damage (Tanked blasts from the AA's guns) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of metres Standard Equipment: Machine gun Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Beings of higher power Feats: TBW Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: